Curhat Bareng Mamah Konan
by Dobi Aburame
Summary: anda punya masalah dan butuh solusinya? silahkan tanyakan kepada mamah Konan


**Disclaimer : Naruto dan seisinya hanya milik nyai masashi**

**Genre : Humor**

**Rating : K**

**Warning : OOC, typo pasti ada, abal, gaje, urakan, gembel, gak suka? Jangan dimakan, DILARANG NAKSIR SAMA AUTHOR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oke selamat /pilih sendiri, mau pagi siang sore malem ato lebaran/ pemirsah setia kami yang makin lama matanya makin tuli dan kupingnya makin buta/? Karena menonton acara kami yang pasti gak bermutu ini. Ketemu lagi dengan saya tentunya host paling keceh dan seksi sejagat raya yang belum anda pernah temukan di belahan dada eh maksud saya belahan dunia lainnya bahkan sampai kiamat ada, siapalagi kalo bukan saya sendiri OROCHIMARU... /backsound tepuk tangan penonton diiringi lagu mengheningkan cipta versi dangdut/ hari ini seperti biasa kita ketemu lagi dalam acara CURHAT BARENG MAMAH KONAN..."

Semua penonton : "MAMAH KONAN LELELELELELELEELE CURHAT DONG"

"Iyak langsung saja kita tak usah berlama-lama soalnya para penonton sudah pada jamuran ampe tinggal tulang karena menunggu acara ini dari 1 hari 7 abad yang lalu. Langsung saja, kita sambit... MAMAH KONAN..." /backsound tepuk tangan penonton diiringi lagu lingsir wengi versi dugem/. *Konan lalu naik ke atas panggung sambil melambai-lambai ala peserta dunia masih lain eh maksud nya miss kin eh maksudnya miss unipers*

"halo mamah... silahkan duduk, selamat /pilih sendiri, mau pagi siang sore malem ato lebaran/ duh makin cantik aja nih hehehe. Gimana kabarnya nih mah?"

"iya selamat /pilih sendiri, mau pagi siang sore malem ato lebaran/ juga tante Orochimaru, alhamdullilah something baik-baik aja nih. Dan kalo soal cantik alhamdullilah juga udah dari lahir hihihihi"

"wah berarti cantiknya alami macem iklan sampo itu ya mah? Bisa dong kasih tips biar tetap cantik dari hari ke hari walau umur dari tahun ke tahun mau abis"

"rahasianya mudah kok cukup campurkan 1 sendok abu gosok kedalam minuman anda trus tambah 2 liter bayclin sama terakhir racun tikus 19 kilogram aja gak usah banyak-banyak"

"trus diminum tuh? Berapa kali sehari?"

"nggak, tapi dibuang hehehe" yang nonton seketika sweatdrop ampe kalahin kali ciliwung

"oh oke tinggalkan pembahasan tadi sekarang langsung aja tuk masuk ke sesi 'Curhatanku'. Mamah Konan udah siap jawab pertanyaan yang gak bermutu dari para audience terpilih kita?"

"oh pastinya dong"

"baiklah langsung saja kita panggilkan, ini dia audience terpilih kita AKATSUKI... beri tepuk tangan yang meriah" /backsound tepuk tangan penonton diiringi lagu indonesia/

/akatsuki nongol dari backstage sambil gaya ala jalan di catwalk/

"haloh akatsuki... silahkan duduk, selamat /pilih sendiri, mau pagi siang sore malem ato lebaran/ kalian sudah lengkapkan berjumlah 9 orang cowok-cowok kece tapi pea yang pernah ada dimuka bumi dunia dan akherat"

"sudah dong" jawab semua akatsuki

"baiklah kalo begitu kita langsung mulai sesi Curhatanku... siapa yang akan bertanya terlebih dahulu?"

Pein langsung angkat pierchingnya/? Maksudnya angkat tangan kananmu angkat kaki kirimu ayo goyang sama-sama /loh kok jadi OVJ?/

"yak, silahkan perkenalkan diri dan sebutkan pertanyaanmu"

"MAMAH KONAN LELELELELELELEELE CURHAT DONG... selamat /pilih sendiri, mau pagi siang sore malem ato lebaran/ mamah Konan. Nama saya P3in 4LwAyz G4NT3nk, saya mau curhat ni mah. Gimana cara ngajakin mantan yang udah mati buat balikan? Jujur mah saya orangnya susah move on. Itu saja terimakasih"

"oke jawaban untuk nak P3in 4LwAyz G4NT3nk mudah sekali, kamu cukup siapkan tali tambang dan bikin simpul di pohon terdekat lalu gantung diri deh. Itu cara biar bisa nyusul mantan kamu yang udah beda alam itu tuh, nanti kalo udah ketemu tinggal ngomong aja mau balikan sama doi"

"gimana mas P3in 4LwAyz G4NT3nk? sudah puas dengan jawabannya?" tanya tante Orochimaru

"waduh.. iya juga ya mah.. gak kepikiran ya... boelh dicoba tuh. Makasih banyak mamah"

"selanjutnya siapa lagi?" tanya Orochimaru dan Sasoripun angkat kepalanya yang dengan seksinya udah putus/?

"MAMAH KONAN LELELELELELELEELE CURHAT DONG... selamat /pilih sendiri, mau pagi siang sore malem ato lebaran/ mamah Konan. Nama aku Sasorry p4zty Unyoe, aku punya pertanyaan yang aku harap mamah bisa jawab. Nenek aku ngebuang aku pas dia nikah ama si Gaara alias kazekage banyak fans, Cuma karna si Gaara mirip aku. Pertanyaan aku kenapa Gaara harus mirip denganku? Itu aja mah makasih"

"APA? KAZEKAGE NIKAH LAGI? SAMA NENEK LO? HELLOOOWWWWW KALO LO MIMPI MENDING BANGUN DULU DECH. Oke solusi buat nak Sasorry p4zty Unyoe, karena siapa tau Gaara itu saudaramu mengingat kalian berasal dari desa yang sama kan? Ya mungkin dia mendapat wangsit supaya awet jabatan dengan nikah sama nenek kamu"

"gimana dek Sasorry p4zty Uny0e? Sudah puas dengan jawabannya?"

"hhmm... gitu ya mah? Oke deh kalo itu wangsit atau wasiat saya maklumin aja deh dan kalo masalah saya sodaraan dengan dia itu hhmm... yaudahlah maklumin aja, yang jelas masih imutan aku kok daripada dia. Oke mamah Konan makasih udah bantu aku"

"selanjutnya siapa lagi?" tanya Orochimaru dan Deidara angkat tangan karena dia makhluk paling aneh dengan wajah cantik campur gantengnya

"MAMAH KONAN LELELELELELELEELE CURHAT DONG... hai mamah Konan selamat /pilih sendiri, mau pagi siang sore malem ato lebaran/ nama saya D31d4Ra 1tU C0w0ks un, saya mau nanya nih un. Gimana cara biar petasan saya semuanya laku? Itu mah aja makasih"

"aduh nak itu mudah sekali kok, kamu cukup membagi-bagikannya keorang yang membutuhkan dan tidak mampu. Dengan begitu semua petasanmu pasti bakal abis dalam sekejap atau yang lebih mudahnya kamu tinggal bakarin aja tuh semua petasanmu, dijamin abis dalam sekejap dan gak ada yang tersisa"

"gimana dek D31d4Ra 1tU C0w0ks? Sudah puas dengan jawabannya?"

"wah bener juga ya mah, kenapa saya gak kepikiran ya, un? Makasih ya mah solusinya, semoga tambah cantik aja dech kedepannya hihihi"

"selanjutnya siapa lagi?" tanya Orochimaru dan Hidan langsung angkat sabit terkinclongnya yang made in kampung author

"MAMAH KONAN LELELELELELELEELE CURHAT DONG... selamat /pilih sendiri, mau pagi siang sore malem ato lebaran/ dan salam sejahtera bagi kita semua. Nama saya H1d4N 54NgAt AL1m. Saya punya masalah dan minta solusi dari mamah nih, gimana cara biar saya terkenal jadi ustad jashin paling ganteng? Itu aja mah, mohon bantuannya"

"jadi ustad paling ganteng ya? Aduh nak kamu ini gimana sih? Sebagai seorang ustad apalagi ustad itukan menyebarkan ajaran agama yang baik, jadi sikapmu harus baik juga. Yang nama ustad itu yang terpenting adalah dakwah dan isi ceramahnya bukan mukanya"

"gimana dek H1d4N 54NgAt AL1m? Sudah puas dengan jawabannya?"

"bener juga ya mah.. aduh mah saya khilaf, saya sudah sangat terpesona oleh kegantengan saya. Saya juga sadar kalo umur saya emang abadi tapi ganteng saya belom tentu ngikut abadi. Makasih ya mah"

"selanjutnya siapa lagi?" Kakuzupun langsung angkat tangan yang berisikan duit 800 milyar dan dilempar kepenonton yang langsung rebutan sampe keroyokan malahan hampir mirip tawuran

"MAMAH KONAN LELELELELELELEELE CURHAT DONG... selamat /pilih sendiri, mau pagi siang sore malem ato lebaran/ nama saya Kh4kuZz0e M4tR3 AB13Zz, saya mau nanya nih mah, gimanasih biar dapet duit banyak tanpa harus kerja, nyolong, malak, jambret, ama korupsi? Tolong solusinya ya mah, makasih:"

"cari duit yang gampang ya? Aduh itu gak susah kok nak, kamu cukup tanem semua duit kamu didalam tanah lalu kamu siram setiap hari 1 detik sekali. Nah pasti bakal nongol pohon duit dan hasilnya tinggal metik"

"gimana dek Kh4kuZz0e M4tR3 AB13Zz? Sudah puas dengan jawabannya?"

"WAHH.. BENERAN MAH? POHON DUIT? Bagus tuh bagus juga saran mamah, pulang-pulang langsung coba ah hihihi. Makasih mamah solusinya ntar kalo udah numbuh pohonya, aku kasih jatah deh buat mamah"

"oke pemirsah jangan kemana-mana karena sehabis iklan kita akan melanjutkan sesi 'Curhatanku' so don't go anywhere kalo ganti channel bibir lo dower. Tetap di CURHAT BARENG MAMAH KONAN..."

Semua penonton : "MAMAH KONAN LELELELELELELEELE CURHAT DONG"

.

Iklan :

\- Gel rambut yang dibintangi oleh Uchiha Sasuke

\- Sabun cuci muka khusus pria yang dibintangi oleh Sai

\- Shampo khusus laki-laki yang dibintangi oleh Hyuga Neji

\- Parfum yang bikin cewek nempel yang dibintangi oleh Gaara

\- Pasta gigi yang bikin gigi kinclong yang dibintangi oleh Rock Lee

\- Deterjen pembunuh noda bandel yang dibintangi oleh Uzumaki Naruto

\- Obat nyamuk elektrik yang dibintangi oleh Aburame Shino

\- Pembersih lantai porselen yang dibintangi oleh Inuzuka Kiba

\- Kuis SMS berhadiah yang dibintangi oleh Nara Shikamaru

\- Snack berhadiah yang dibintangi oleh Akimichi Chouji

\- Mie goreng yang dibintangi oleh Kankurou

.

"kita kembali lagi dalam acara..."

Semua penonton : "CURHAT BARENG MAMAH KONAN... MAMAH KONAN LELELELELELELEELE CURHAT DONG..."

"wah wah wah semakin lama sepertinya semakin seru saja ya dan kita akan lanjutkan sesi 'Curhatanku' yang masih tersisa 4 ekor manusia lagi. Kalau begitu langsung saja, siapa yang akan bertanya?" Itachipun angkat tangan

"MAMAH KONAN LELELELELELELEELE CURHAT DONG... selamat /pilih sendiri, mau pagi siang sore malem ato lebaran/ mamah cantique, nama saya 1TacH3Y G4nT3nG 5aNgAT mau nanya nih mah, gimana cara biar kadar kegantengan saya bertambah? Itu aja mah makasih"

"hanya itu saja? Itu gampang banget nak, kamu cukup perbanyak temen cewek dan kumpul-kumpul sama mereka dan pastikan kamu cowok sendiri, dijamin kamu yang paling ganteng diantara mereka semua"

"gimana dek 1TacH3Y G4nT3nG 5aNgAT? Sudah puas dengan jawabannya?"

"bagus juga nih saran mamah, boleh juga kalo dicoba. Kan kalo saya cowok sendiri kan pasti gak ada saingannya. Wah makasih banyak ya mah solusinya semoga bermanfaat"

"selanjutnya?" Tobipun angkat tangan paling tinggi

"MAMAH KONAN LELELELELELELEELE CURHAT DONG... selamat /pilih sendiri, mau pagi siang sore malem ato lebaran/ nama anku T0B1 aNaQ B41K,aku mau nanya nih mah, gimana biar orang tau kalo tobi ini anak baik? Tolong solusinya ya mah"

"biar tau kalo kamu baik itu ya kamu harus banyak membantu orang yang kesusahan, jangan nakut-nakutin orang, apalagi nyolong jemuran orang. Yah pokoknya harus berbuat baik, itu aja"

"gimana dek T0B1 aNaQ B41K? Sudah puas dengan jawabannya?"

"no comment deh, yang jelas harus dicoba solusi dari mamah. Makasih ya mah"

"selanjutnya?" Kisame angkat pedang samehadanya yang tiba-tiba mental kearah penonton dan ditangkep oleh salah satu penonton yang bernama Killer Bee /oke ngawur/

"MAMAH KONAN LELELELELELELEELE CURHAT DONG... selamat /pilih sendiri, mau pagi siang sore malem ato lebaran/ nama saya K15AmE Pal1Ng T1nGg1 saya mau nanya nih mah, gimana cara mindahin lautan pake sendok teh sama cari air mata saya yang tumpah di samudra pasifik, tolong ya mah makasih"

"aduh gitu aja kok repot sih nak, ya tinggal pindahin aja susah banget dan juga cari airmata yang tumpah itu juga gampang, tinggal kamu miscall aja airmata kamu tuh nanti juga ketemu"

"gimana dek K15AmE Pal1Ng T1nGg1? Sudah puas dengan jawabannya?"

"wah bener juga.. gak kepikiran ya, mamah emang top deh kalo nyari solusi hehehe makasih ya mah"

"oke selanjutnya kamu yang terakhir, silahkan"

"MAMAH KONAN LELELELELELELEELE CURHAT DONG... selamat /pilih sendiri, mau pagi siang sore malem ato lebaran/ nama saya Z3t5u g3y4L-G3y0L saya punya pertanyaan nih mah. Tetangga saya kan punya rumah tangga, eh tapi tangganya ilang. Nah itu gimana tuh mah? Itu aja deh makasih"

"emang gue pikirin... tangga dia ini yang ilang, bukan tangga mamah jadi ya no comment aja dech"

"gimana dek Z3t5u g3y4L-G3y0L? Sudah puas dengan jawabannya?"

" kalo dipikir-pikir bener juga ya, tangga nye dia ini yang ilang napa gue yang ribet? Wahahahaha kalo gitu makasih ya mah"

"akhirnya sudah 9 pertanyaan yang menjadi masalah terjawab oleh mamah Konan, semoga bermanfaat solusi-solusinya ya.. dan akhirnya kita sudah berakhir semoga anda tak menyesal menyaksikan acara kami. Pada akhirnya saya Orochimaru undur diri selamat selamat /pilih sendiri, mau pagi siang sore malem ato lebaran/ semua. Tetaplah menjadi pemirsa setia di CURHAT BARENG MAMAH KONAN..."

Semua penonton : "MAMAH KONAN LELELELELELELEELE CURHAT DONG..."

**-SELESAI-**

Oke setelah sekian lama gak post ff akhirnya kelar juga nih ff gaje karangan author gila. Okedeh reviewnya aja buat ff author yang satu ini. Sampe ketemu di ff author selanjutnya yaaa ^^


End file.
